


a non-love song

by nathansprescott



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gay, it's mainly poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathansprescott/pseuds/nathansprescott
Summary: shut it down—get it into your brain.this will all just end in flames.where's that self-control you preach?and now look at what we've done—just a memory now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a kind of poem.  
> based off of the lovely "a non-love song" by dodie clark.

_(how dare you trust fate? she is not that kind.)_

 

you know a girl with galaxies hidden in hazel eyes, with porcelain skin and raven black hair.  
you know a girl who is bleeding and cut at every edge.  
you know a girl who is beautiful, despite this, and because of this.  
she is not gentle.  
she is rough and loud and noisy—  
but you love her.  
it is a secret you keep, a confession you keep to yourself, the one thing you will never speak of.

_(you stepped off the edge but you didn't check where you'd fall.)_

 

it is difficult, but it is manageable, for her smile seems to light up the dreariest of days.  
she speaks of castles and of dresses made of satin and you are captivated.  
she is a beautiful countess who is stuck in a dreary, evil, poisoned twenty-first century.  
she believes she is not worth it.  
she is worth every diamond left in this damned world.

_(now look at what you've done; just a memory now.)_

 

you do not cry as she leaves.  
your apartment feels lonely and dull without her bright presence, but you do not speak to stop her.  
beautiful things such as she do not belong with you.  
you are a peasant. you are a mortal. you are the unworthy.  
in this noisy city, you loved a girl who was a goddess, a countess, a perfect being.  
alas, you had never learned that what once was loved can always be lost.


End file.
